Revelations of the Unseen
by KaiserGreymon
Summary: Taichi Kamiya must deal with a huge loss in his life, as well as his sister's growth. Not to mention another evil is arising, and someone who idolizes him is soon to appear in his world. Taiora. Adventure/Tamers crossing. Rated for themes/later chapters
1. Prologue

***PROLOGUE***

Kanishkamon rushed into the lord's chamber. "My liege, we have been informed of a meeting of the-- targets. Shall we prepare the weapon?" it said, rasping under it's draconian voice. The small, untrained rookie had only known life to serve the master, with no idea as to what else there was.

The master, lord of the Order of Dragons, was sitting, no, lying on the tiling of his room. The serpent-digimon spoke, it's wings tensing. "OF COURSE! Prepare the virus, launch it as soon as the targets have accumulated. If the weapon begins charging down, fire it as long as the bearer of orange is in the room. He is our main target, the rest can fall afterwards. The bearers of blue and orange are both strong, but remember the untapped potential of that particular digimon."

Kiel, Kanishkamon's name that the master had given him, shuddered. He did not want to hurt the bearer of a dragon, especially the one with potential to become the Lord of Fire. But, he couldn't argue with the massive beast that lay before him. He went to charge the weapon.

* * *

Mr and Mrs. Kamiya had arrived, soon enough the rest of the parents would. It was time to discuss a matter very important. The digi-destined, or so they called themselves, had grown up. Each of the parents knew that it would only be a matter of time before they left each other, so they had wanted to plan a party. The kids would arrive half an hour afterwards. It was supposed to be a gathering, but it was all just a trick. It was only ten minutes before the rest of the parents arrived. They began to discuss.

* * *

"Activating weapon, the bearer of orange's genetic signature has been detected. Firing virus. Attack completed." said the small Monodramon, also a servant in the Order of Dragons. The Kanishkamon, the highest up rookie, and the only one to be able to see the master, went up to inform him of the news. However, Kanishkamon detected something. There were two bearers of orange in the room. It took a second to click, before the Kanishkamon turned on his claw and yelled at the Monodramon. "YOU IDIOT! That was the wrong one! It was only a similar signature! IT HAS TO MATCH EXACTLY! THAT MAY HAVE BEEN THE ONLY CHANCE WE HAVE!" it yelled. "I'll teach you a lesson for making my reputation as a level captain look bad! HURRICANE SPIRAL!" it continued, unleashing a massive gust of wind, and finishing with a blast of water. The Mondramon felt the awe-inspiring power of the strongest dragon rookie in the order, falling backwards. He reverted to his in-training form.

The master was not pleased with the development. The bearer of orange was still alive, and they had wasted the only weapon they had that could reach into the real world. If the Lord of Fire was born, the Draconian Emperor, the one who ruled the orders would not be pleased.

* * *

Takato Matsuki inhaled deeply. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Guilmon had been going primal for the past hour, but HYPNOS reported no bio-emerging creatures. It could, however, detect a large dimensional rift. Little did Takato know, his dimension was colliding with that of his hero. However, Taichi Kamiya was the last thing on Takato's mind as he watched the entire city tremble before a massive earthquake.

* * *

Yamaki was solemn, the dimensional rift was just too massive for a simple explanation of a computer virus or some sort of network hiccup. He, Janyu, and Mizuno had come up with a theory, but it was too absurd. Too impossible. Sure, things happened around this city that were once thought to be impossible, heck, the D-Reaper was a giant synthesized digital quantum bubble! Einstein would have fainted when he considered how much THAT violated the laws of physics. But this theory, it was almost straight out of some sort of badly written sci-fi novel. It was just insane! But, Yamaki didn't have a clue he was exactly right. Dimensions were colliding.

Taichi arrived late, he heard screaming from inside, it sounded like his best friend's voice. "Eh? Yamato? What's the problem?!" he yelled, rushing in. He saw all of their parents lying unconscious on the ground. "Ugh. Kari, use my digivice on your D-Terminal and hit the second button. It'll alert the others!" yelled the young Japanese man, who by now was already nineteen years of age. This reminded him all too much of what happened to Oikawa after the battle with MaloMyotismon. He shouldered both his parents and put them in his car. "Transmission complete! I'm coming!" yelled Kari, who had just entered her tenth year of high school. Taichi drove his parents to the hospital, he knew he was going to get a speeding ticket for this.

* * *

NOTE: The rest of the story takes place four weeks after this prologue.


	2. The Leader Awakens

**Please excuse Tai's early OOCness, but his parents HAVE just died you know. Sora will still be a good bit IC, but still she may be a little off due to so many deaths happening recently. Quite lucky her mother avoided the 'weapon' if I do say so myself! :)**

**Also, the early Taiora is mainly in order to get into the action, but I will be developing a romantic relationship between the two as time goes on, and yes, this is more about Tai and Agumon then Tai and Sora, but if I had Romance category and Tai and Agumon as characters, that would lead to certain.. judgements.**

Taichi woke up, his eyes foreshadowed by the glare from the window. He reached over and shut the blinds using the left handle. He sighed, then got up. He looked over at the clock. It was already noon. Well, noon wasn't too bad for Tai, he normally woke up an hour later. He got changed and made his bed, or at least spread the blanket back out over to all four corners. He looked at the calendar before going outside. No soccer practice today, too bad. He walked out and over to the kitchen, where Hikari had already made her breakfast. She had probably left already to see Takeru. But to Tai's surpise, his sister was still there, just getting out of the bathroom.

"Taichi Kamiya, why are you up so late again?" Kari asked a still sleepy Taichi. Tai looked at his sister. "What? I'm getting better!" he said, "But that's not the question. Why aren't you with Takeru? Don't tell me he cheated on you or something!" Tai looked ready to hit something, but Kari wasn't sobbing or randomly running to her room, so he calmed down. "No, it's not that. You see, me and Takeru, we agreed to be... away from each other.. for awhile." she said, looking at her brother quizzically. "But, I thought you loved him. I thought you had actually found someone." Tai said, surprised. "Well, you see, it's not him, it's me. I'm not sure I like all the attention. To be honest, I don't think I deserve him. Maybe I should take Daisuke-san on a date for once, I'm sure that would make him happy, especially with all that's been going on in his life." She finally stated. "B- B-- But, Hikari, why wouldn't you deserve him? You are the most upstanding, most pure woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet, let alone be related to." Taichi said, confused as to his sister's logic.

"Tai, it's not that. Why don't you just call Sora or something, go do something with your friends. Play soccer, something you like to do." Kari said, getting annoyed. "Hikari! I am your brother. Ever since our parents died..." he said, trailing off. He slapped himself mentally. He shot back to attention and continued, "I'm the one who has to guard you. If something is wrong, tell me." Tai softened his expression, waiting for a reply. "Well, it's just that, I was never really fully dating Takeru, I made that up, and our actions followed up because I asked Takeru to do so. I didn't want you to worry." Kari finally said, feeling a rush of emotion. She looked like she was going to collapse, so Tai rushed over and grabbed her. "Now listen, Kari, I'll admit, I wanted you to find someone you could love, someone you could be with, but I don't want you trying to fake it. I'm sure that hurt Takeru just as much as it hurt you, he's my friend, and I know he really is in love with you." Tai said. Kari looked exasperated. She had never believed that Takeru would be interested in her, he almost had a fanclub at school. Taichi had known this, how? Sure, he was Takeru's friend, but they hadn't contacted each other without her knowing in six months. Maybe it was a long-term thing, could it really be that he loved her? Either way, she didn't think she loved him back, or did she? "Fine, if you want go with Daisuke-san, then do it. But trust me, and I know you know it to, you'll be better off with Takeru. I know, and I know you know this too, you don't love Davis. Look, I have a date with Sora tonight, and I don't have soccer practice, so I am going to be home most of the day, but I'll be getting ready. You know how long I've been waiting for Sora to accept me, and I can't just not go." Taichi said, comforting his sister. "Okay Taichi, but please, don't screw anything up with Sora." Kari stated, her attitude entirely changed. "I won't, I've been waiting for this forever, I've pulled out everything I can to get this right." Tai said. "One more thing you can do is cut that hair!" Kari said, but then changed her mind, knowing Sora, she wasn't one for straight hair, look at how long she put up with Yamato!

***Four Hours Later***

It was half past four, and Tai was dressed up for his date. He would have to go pick up Sora in half an hour, so he went out and got Kari's opinion. Kari looked him over, then told him he looked fine, but that he needed to straighten his tie. Taichi did so, and adjusted it upwards. He put on his aquamarine jacket and headed outside. A quarter before five, Sora wouldn't be ready by the time he got there, but he had something else he needed to do anyway, and he figured he might as well do it in the Takenouchi's driveway. He hopped into his black Daiysuke(Yes, that IS an actual company, it has nothing to do with Davis' name) sports car, and raced off into the night. He was going just at the speed limit. He had gotten one ticket already this month, and Kari wasn't going to be happy if he got another. She let the first one slide since he sped while rushing to the hospital with their mother and father, and had only gotten the ticket in the mail the next week. It didn't take him long to arrive in the Takenouchi's driveway. He honked once, and Sora's mother came out and told him Sora would be another twenty or so minutes. Tai thanked her, and after she left, pulled out the laptop he had gotten from Izzy as a birthday gift.

Taichi opened up a special program, and brought up a communications line with Agumon. Agumon was ecstatic to talk to his partner, and then dived into conversation. "So, I hear you finally got Sora to go on a date with you?" Agumon said, trying to be as instigating as he could with such a high-pitched voice. "Hah! Finally? That doesn't even begin to describe how long I've been waiting. For our second date, I have the perfect spot planned." Tai said, surprising Agumon. "I've never known you to plan, but where is this place?" the yellow dinosaur asked him, turning on the video sensor. "The digital world." Tai said, and Agumon gaped. "So I get to see you?" he asked? "Look, I've got to go buddy, Sora's coming out." Tai said, shutting the laptop and closing the program at the same time. Tai got out of his car and got ready to greet Sora. However, when she walked out, she looked like someone entirely different. She had a dress on, with a diamond pendant around her neck, her hair was let down, and she didn't have a hat on. Tai gaped, and Sora blushed. She got into the passenger side of the car, and said, "Oh, you weren't expecting me to be dressed so well, huh? Oh, and Tai, you better not stare, or I'll hit you, I swear I will hit you. My mother made me wear this dress and the pendant. I was planning to not wear a hat or anything though, I mean come on, it's a date, right?" Sora asked, and then Tai started up the car and drove out into the night. _Okay, Sora dressed up. __NOW I'm confused. Did Mrs. I'm-never-going-to-wear-a-dress-especially-for-a-guy just dress up for Taichi Kamiya? This would definitely be something to tease her about sometime. Probably now wouldn't be good, this was their first date after all, it's already awkward enough. But still.. _Tai thought, then chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sora asked him. He responded with a quick answer of nothing, then pulled into the restaurant. Kaimi de' loine, the only reservations-required restaurant on this side of Tokyo.


	3. Three Plotlines, Two Combine

**I'm really sorry for the shortness of the last two chapters, but I had to separate them from this one. Also, I write with a lot more cliff hangers, and I'm not a big fan of continuing past them, so I usually update stories frequently, mostly twice a day, with short chapters. If you have a problem with it, tell me in a review and I'll try to adjust it! Thanks! ~Kaiser**

**Chapter 2**

Taichi pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, got out, and helped Sora out the door. They went inside and claimed their reserved table, which was all the way on the other side of the building. After arriving, Tai and Sora began to talk to each other about how their days had gone, Tai having to honestly say he did nothing in the morning. Finally, their food arrived, and then the real conversation started. "So, Taichi, why exactly did you abandon your fan club for me again?" Sora said to a surprised Tai, who had not known that she knew that he dumped all of his girlfriends to go out with Sora.

"Well, if you want me to be honest," said Tai, looking straight into Sora's eyes, "I've been waiting, ever since that day I told you I would be. That day over three years ago, that Christmas ("A Merry Digi-Christmas"). I've been waiting before that, since I first really got to know you, for this day. I wouldn't throw that all away for some lousy fangirls, would I?" Sora's expression softened, she hadn't known he had been in love with her for so long. "So you mean you were serious that day? I thought you said that to make me feel better about leaving you all alone for the next year or so. I didn't know you actually meant that you would be waiting." Sora said, still a little bit surprised. This was definitely a revelation, after all this time Sora spent chasing after Matt, she thought Tai would have lost interest in her. He had been waiting for three years because of something Sora wished she knew at the time, that Matt would eventually lose interest in her, they weren't the same, and they weren't opposites, which basically left her in the middle, like lukewarm water in the middle of winter.

Tai leaned back a little, he knew he shouldn't have said that, Sora probably thought he was obsessed with her now. Well, he was, but she didn't have to think that, but suddenly something surprised him. Sora was leaning closer to him, and he did something he had been waiting to do for a long time, he kissed her passionately, for a few seconds, then broke away. "Uhh, sorry?" Tai asked, hoping for forgiveness. But Sora didn't even look angry, she just said, "It's okay, Tai." knowing that she had wanted that almost as much as he did. The rest of the evening went well, they finished dinner then got desert, eating it on the way back to Sora's house.

Tai had an uncanny ability to drive and eat at the same time, and he managed to steer the car perfectly into Sora's driveway, while still going forty miles per hour with one hand on the wheel. He unlocked the car and watched Sora, get out, then he got out himself and walked her to the door. "I had a great time tonight, Tai." she said, and just before she walked in, the two kissed one more time.

_Taichi Kamiya, you did it, you actually did well on a date with Sora Takenouchi. Kari will be proud. _Tai thought to himself, getting back in his car and making the long drive home, but something was bothering him. Lately, Kari's D-Terminal had been getting false communication rings, and his original digivice was getting the same, there was another digi-destined out there trying to contact them, but they couldn't. He would have to call up Izzy and see if he could do something involving a computer and a huge set of wires to figure out who it was. When he arrived home, he was surprised to see Kari was gone. He looked for a note, and found one on the refrigerator.

_Tai, I'm going to Daisuke-san's, pick me up when your date is over, I want to hear all about it! _

_Your Sister, Hikari Kamiya_

_Darnit, I warned her not to go to Davis' house. He's probably going to do something.... unsavory. _Tai thought, keeping certain pictures out of his mind. He dashed out the door, into his car, and then sped to Daisuke's house. He was taking full advantage of any buffer, if he got a ticket that would slow him down even more. Taichi pulled into the driveway, and ran up to Davis' apartment. He knocked on the door, and waited for a reply. "Who is it?" said a male voice from inside the house. "Is this the Motomiya residence?" Tai asked the voice, pretty sure it belonged to Davis. The male voice responded with a quiet yes, and Tai was infuriated. "Okay, Davis, if my sister isn't out here safe in ten seconds, I'm breaking down this door, do you hear me?" he said, angry. "Okay," Davis said, calling for Kari from inside. She emerged from the doorway, and Tai took her back downstairs and put her into the passenger side of the car. "I told you not to go to Davis' house, why didn't you listen to me?" he said, "It wasn't that bad, Tai. He's not as 'evil' as you think. We just had dinner and watched a movie. You need to stop worrying so much." Kari said to her older brother quickly. Tai pulled over on the road, and was ready to jump into a lecture, but instead just told her that she wouldn't be going over to Daisuke's house. "If you want to go out with him, fine. But he has to come over to our apartment, okay?" Tai said, getting back onto the road.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night, and the next day came all too slowly for Tai. He rung up Izzy, who he knew would still be awake, studying for something or other. "Izzy, hey, bud, I've been getting these weird false communication sets through my digivice. You think you could track who it is for me? You can? Great. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Tai said, flipping down his phone. That went a bit too quickly for Tai. He was still wide awake, and he knew why. Why couldn't Kari just follow his advice and be with Takeru? He knew, and she knew, that Daisuke wasn't one she loved. He finally fell into a fitful sleep. He was going to wake up really late tomorrow, but that wasn't the least of his worries. How could he keep up with his own life, and help Kari's get along as well? He was way too young to be acting as a father figure.

The next day, Tai had soccer practice. He also had to plan for his surprise date with Sora, and he needed to make sure Daisuke was coming over to the Kamiya's house, not the other way around. It was definitely going to be a long day. Tai got into his uniform, and put the shoes he had specialized for soccer, not like it made any difference. It was just a little pointed instead of being rounded off, which made for nothing special. But Tai felt different when he wore them, especially remembering how his father helped him with the shoes, trying to give his son some item to remember his father by the day when the inevitable happened.

But the inevitable HAD happened, and Tai needn't reflect on it now. He dressed up, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and headed out. Kari was somewhere, but it most certainly wasn't Daisuke's, or she would've walked, not driven. Maybe she was going to Takeru's after all, then Tai could actually feel safe. Taichi noticed he was three minutes late as he pulled in, record time. Normally he was ten or twenty minutes late, so his coach would be pleasantly surprised.

Tai had forgotten something sort of important, though. After Sora had gone through her phase of playing tennis, she returned to soccer full-time. He was used to her not being there on Saturday mornings, but this time she was. He quickly stuffed his plan paper for going into the digital world in his pack as he slung it up against the gate. "Oh, so the former captain's not late this time?" teased Sora as he got onto the turf. "I'm still higher up on the leaderboard than the new captain, don't push it, Sora." Tai said, attempting to be sarcastic.

The coach was interested to see Tai. He had stopped Taichi's captainship when Tai started arriving very late to practice, but now, was it possible, Taichi Kamiya was actually working on something real for once? Sora had unknowingly told the coach about Tai's date with her when she was talking to one of her friends, so maybe it was she that had a good influence on him. He knew that Tai had a secret crush on the young Takenouchi girl ever since they both joined the soccer team, even if Sora didn't.

Either way, it was time for the game to start, so the coach threw the ball out onto the field, knowing it would land dead where it was supposed to be. He was too good at that kind of stuff for his own good. He watched the game go forward, correcting some of the newcomer's mistakes, and watching both Sora and Taichi compete with each other for scoring the most goals. The coach was surprised at how good Sora still was, having only played a day a week for the past year or so. Taichi was a brute, forceful kicker, whereas Sora was more into an agile style of play, disorienting the goalie before kicking. The coach's "leaderboard" as he called it, was something usually not used on a soccer team. He got the idea from Sora, who had gotten used to one during tennis. The coach had a mathematical equation that determined a player's ranking on a scale of one to a thousand, based on how many goals they made, how many goals they let through as a goalie, how many failed shots they made, and how long they kept control of the ball. Currently, Tai was at the top of the leaderboard, with Sora coming near to the end because she wasn't playing full-time. However, she had already gotten herself up to number two, and was near to surpassing Tai, before Sora became goalie. Tai kicked over ten balls into the net, Sora failing to guard, within forty minutes. That put Sora at number four, then practice let out for the day.

As everyone left, the coach let everyone know that there was a game next week, and to be prepared. He asked Sora to stay afterwards for a few minutes, so he could tell her something. "Look, I know about your new involvement with Mr. Kamiya. I just wanted to tell you that whatever effect dating you has on Tai, it's a positive one. I'm sure you noticed he actually managed to get here before practice started, even if he was a little late." the coach said to Sora. She gave a little nod of acknowledgement, then proceeded to go down the hill and meet up with Tai.

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot about taking you home. My car is only up here a little bit." Tai said to Sora, who was absent-minded. Something was troubling her, but Tai couldn't figure out what. He decided just to have her get into the car, and drive her home. Still, he wondered. Maybe she was having the same problems as he, but Tai didn't dare ask anything to Sora when she was in such a state of concentration.

He pulled into the driveway and dropped Sora off. Her mother thanked him as he pulled away, gearing towards the Kamiya apartment. It surprised him how much Mrs. Takenouchi trusted Tai with her daughter. Even Tai wasn't as trusting to Kari as the woman was to Sora. Tai thought back to the previous night, and was wondering where Kari ended up, so he gave her a call. She hit her ignore button, and he got the custom recording message for ignoring that Kari had. She changed it though, normally it was a, _I am sorry, but calling me is inconvenient for me at the moment. Feel free to leave a message._ But now, Tai found it in a little more annoyed tune. _Taichi! If that's you, don't even bother leaving a message. If you're someone else, sorry for the outburst._ Where was she, what had Kari gotten herself into? Normally she was much more responsible around men then Tai was around women, but the thing they had brought up yesterday made her feel compelled to have some boyfriend following her around.

Daisuke wasn't the right choice, Tai just knew it. He could only hope Kari was safe, and that she was doing something only to keep away from Tai at the moment. His question was answered when he got a call from Davis. "Look, Tai, I know we're not the best of friends at the moment, but I'm concerned. I tried calling Hikari, and she wouldn't answer her phone. She doesn't answer her D-Terminal either." Davis spoke. Tai confirmed it was the same on his front, and hung up on the young Motomiya boy. Maybe he cared after all. But Tai didn't buy it, Davis was just concerned about where Kari was because he had some plan. Probably not as sinister as Tai imagined, but he had a plan. And Taichi Kamiya was determined to stop whatever it was. Now, he had to find out when Izzy was going to be available to check his digivice. Another thing he had to do was plan for his date with Sora the next day, and make sure Agumon knew where Biyomon was. So much to do, so little time. Why did his life have to be so confusing?


	4. Kanishkamon's Assignment

**Sorry I forgot the past three chapters, but I don't own Digimon or any of the characters I've used so far except Kanishkamon.**

***Chapter Four***

All planning had gone well, and it was time. Kari was finally home, she had been at Takeru's, confronting him to make sure Taichi wasn't lying. She was calm now, so Tai could forget about it at the moment. He left the building, rushing downstairs and getting into his car, careful not to wrinkle his suit. Taking a suit to the digital world, what was he thinking? It didn't matter, though, he would just have to wish for something different, or maybe go with one of those sport-suits that Ken had on in the digital world. The young Ichijouji boy was making quite a name for himself, but that was besides the point. Tai arrived later than he expected, but that was just as well, because Sora wasn't quite ready yet.

Tai drove to the school, and Sora was interestingly shocked. "Uhh, why are we going here, Taichi?" Sora had at first thought that he was taking her to the digital world, but how would he open the digi-port? Ah, it was all too confusing. She'd just have to go along.

Tai wasn't at all surprised by Sora's response, as she would think he wasn't able to enter the digital world without a D-3. He had a surprise for her though, something he and Koushiro-san had thought up. As he dragged her into the computer lab, Sora was surprised, but only for a little bit.

_There is no way he's that stupid, maybe he had Hikari lend him her D-3._ Thought Sora. She was definitely shocked, though, when he pulled out an original digivice. "Activate program TRANSPORT!" yelled Tai, who probably felt silly after he realized he could just click on the icon, he didn't have to yell. Either way, the port opened, much to Sora's further surprise. Sora grabbed her digivice, which she always had with her, and held it up to the computer screen. Tai shortly followed, and they were transported to the digital world.

Sounds of a fire were echoing in the distance, perhaps this wasn't the best spot. "Agumon, I call you to me, Dragon of Courage!" Tai said, stating the order and virtue of his digimon, opening the communication line. Sora spoke up as well. "Biyomon, answer my call, Bird of Love!"

Tai didn't have to wait long for Agumon, or, Greymon as it seemed. The large dinosaur fell back. "Tai, I'm glad your here. There's something attacking us." it said, getting back up from its fall. Birdramon, as well, collapsed nearby. A large warrior flew upwards. "I am the Knight of the Order of Dragons. I have been sent here to carry out my master's will!" it said, tauntingly. "You're no knight! You are simply the embodiment of evil in a draconian soldier! I'm ASHAMED that you are in the same order as myself! I will become true Knight of the Dragons and show you!" Greymon said, angered. "Get him!" yelled his partner, trying to display some form of courage. It was the only thing he could think of, but it worked. Greymon de-digivolved. "Hah, you call a rookie the TRUE Knight of the Dragons? I'd say not! I am Dracodramon, and I will defeat you! Draconian Fire!" the warrior yelled, lashing out a great pulsing flame.

Agumon rolled to the side. "I wasn't trying to pass off my rookie form!" it said, sarcastically. "Agumon WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...." he said, quickly changing into his mega form, "WarGreymon!"

Dracodramon was shocked. "You.. You.. You were supposed to be gone! You had left the order-- you died! Impossible!" he said, stuttering. WarGreymon rolled his shielded eyes, and held up his claws. "I summon the Order of Dragons to obey my will. Terra Force!" he said, slamming the dragon killer attack forward. It hit full force to Dracodramon. The warrior collapsed, defeated. He flew into the air, and went away. When WarGreymon de-digivolved, he saw Tai frantically shielding Sora. "You thought I couldn't win?" the small reptile asked quizzically. "Sorry, it's just an instinct. I knew you could beat that.. fool." Taichi said.

Tai was anxious to get back to his date. "Agumon, is it safe for Sora and I to continue now?" he asked. "It should be, but you might want to be careful. All the orders have been overthrown by new leaders." Agumon said. Tai thought back, it was not too long after the defeat of MaloMyotismon that Azulongmon – who had been reconfigured after losing another digi-core – created the orders to keep balance. The orders were the Order of Dragons, with WarGreymon as their knight, the Order of Birds, with Garudamon as their general, the Order of Oceanics, with Zudomon as their lord and master, the Order of Creatures, with MetalGarurumon as their trump card, the Order of Plants, with Lilymon as their queen, and so forth with all the digi-destined partners, the only exception being The Order of Preying Birds, which was a subordinate order to the one Garudamon was in. This was done so Hawkmon could have a order to himself.

Tai felt too much nostalgia, but it didn't stop him from continuing with his date. He had WarGreymon take them to all the places they remembered about their original trips, back when they were the special digi-destined, when there weren't hundreds around the world. Tai loved being part of the small, original group, it meant he got that much more credit for what he had done. This was going to be great.

Yamaki sent Takato to the digital world to see the visual effects on the hidden plain. He needed a full report, as it was obvious his theory wasn't correct in applying to the real world, but the digital one could be an entirely different matter. While Yamaki had wanted the other two of the "Three Primary Colors" or so they were called most of the time, to stay back to deal with any bio-emerging threats, but the insisted. So the HYPNOS executive had to at least let the Wong boy through, but thankfully the young girl stayed behind, he knew that the other 'agents' wouldn't be enough to deal with any threat at a higher level than ultimate, because, they had to face it, MarineAngemon wasn't much of a soldier. Her attacks were about as weak as the Guardromon's were.

Kanishkamon walked up to his master's room, where he had been summoned. "Kiel, I believe, due to your irregular service--" the master began, and Kiel shuddered, "that you need a larger challenge." it finished. Kiel looked wide-eyed at his master. The massive beast lifted one claw, and a shining light appeared out from it. "Kanishkamon, obey my wishes. Warp Digivolve!" it said, and the dragon began to change. "Kanishkamon WARP DIGIVOLVE to---" it was forced to yell in order to control the massive power, "Enigmainmon!" it finally announced. He was a cybernetic warrior, his claws streaked with the Dramon Destroyers. "Oh child of WarGreymon, continue my wrath upon these very souls." the master said, and ordered Enigmainmon to track down the bearer of orange. That person was in this world, the large reptilian could sense it. The large WarGreymon-looking creature flew off into the night sky, scout out for his targets.

Takato and Henry digitized, but something was off about this plain. The large sphere in the sky, the real world, wasn't there. Data streams didn't dot the landscape. Something was weird. "This is Agent-01A, we have successfully digitized." said the fifteen year old boy through his microphone. He was relieved to hear a voice on the other end. "HYPNOS to Agent-01A, we received your transmission, glad to hear you are all right Takato." said the voice of Riley, one of the technicians at the towers.

Henry was looking up, watching for something. "Takato, give me that mini-telescope, you know, the one that looks like the one Taichi Kamiya had in the show?" he said, holding his hand out in waiting. Takato ruffled through his bag and through it at him. Henry caught it right in his hand and zoomed out. "What for?" asked Henry's partner. "I see something up there..."

Enigmainmon began to gently flow down towards the sand. Humans. One of them had a dragon, he had to be the bearer of orange. "Master, I think I've found the human. He has a dragon digimon, I'll run the codes to make sure, though." said the massive draconian soldier. "Codes don't match, should I eliminate them anyway?" it asked, confused.

"Do so." he heard his master's voice through the small intercom that was hard-wired into his metallic skull. The massive digimon landed. "I am Enigmainmon, the Order of Dragons has requested I slaughter you and capture the digi-egg left over from your digimon. I am only interested in the dragon digimon and his partner, you, with the Terriermon, step back." it said.

Henry looked on in shock. He looked at Takato, and they exchanged glances before nodding. "Henry, plan A." Takato said, dodging an attack from the Enigmainmon's claw. Enigmainmon, he'd never seen that one on a card before. It looked a little like WarGreymon, it was possible it was a dark digivolution or something. But he had no time to think now. "Execute Primary Measures!" yelled Takato to his partner. "Right! Biomerge Digivolution Activate!" yelled Henry, and Takato said the same.

"Terriermon Biomerge to......." "Guilmon Biomerge to......" the digimon said, merging the human and digimon data. "MegaGargomon!" "Gallantmon!" they said as they yelled their names in synchronization.

Enigmainmon analyzed the new digivolutions. A royal knight and a android, a odd combo to be sure. "Analyzing data... Executing plan A." he said under his metallic helmet. He took a cold stare at the royal knight, and lifted his fingers, putting them in a gripping motion. "Reverse-Hurricane Spiral!" yelled the mega, unleashing a energy-draining force of destruction.

Gallantmon collapsed. His power was being drained. "You need to take him out on... your.. own." said the synchronized voices of Guilmon and Takato. "Understood." said the half-chinese boy from inside his digimon. "Gargo Barrage!" it yelled, unleashing a storm of missiles.

Enigmainmon scanned the incoming attack. "Early Missile detected, executing reroute plan C," it said in a cybernetic voice. The massive creature grabbed one of the missiles that was ahead of the rest and shot it back at the incoming barrage, detonating everything in mid-air.

"He just blocked our attack.. without.. blocking it!" yelled Henry and Terriermon in surprise. Suddenly, they heard a voice through the digimon's speaker, it was tuned to the same frequency as MegaGargomon's. "Enigmainmon, this is taking too much time. The royal knight can hardly move and the android is useless. Just leave now." came out a raspy, draconian voice. The Enigmainmon jumped up and shot away, searching once again for the bearer of courage.

Gallantmon split into Takato and Guilmon, or Gigimon as it seemed. Even the in-training form could barely move. MegaGargomon split as well, and Henry activated his ear-microphone. "This is Agent-15A, Alpha team captain is in critical condition. I am going to assume temporary leadership until the captain recovers." he said. "Understood, agent. We saw the fight from the screen, that digimon is amazing. Should I call in the captain of Beta team to help?" came back the voice of Riley. "No, that won't be necessary." Henry said, trying to assure her. "Alright...." came back the voice, unsure.

Takato got up and took his telescope from Henry. "I see somebody, a person. Seriously Henry." Takato said, passing the telescope to Henry. "I see him too... I'm going to send out a scouter." said the Chinese boy, throwing a small winged device out in the general direction of the person. "How the.. that's.. impossible... it's Taichi Kamiya!" Henry said to Takato in pure shock, staring at the receiving device. "Are you serious? Don't try and pull a prank on me." Takato said, looking at the device as well. "Im... impossible! It's my hero.." Takato said. "Okay, I've recovered. As captain of the Alpha team, I say we meet up with this person, it could help us accomplish our mission." he continued. Gigimon jumped onto Takato's back, and Terriermon did the same with Takato's head. They ran, furiously, to where they had seen Taichi.


	5. Elimination Sequence

**Okay, there is a LONG fight scene in this chapter. From this one forward, I will not update unless there is reviews. I need to know people actually fully read this, I'll even keep writing if there is a negative review, just to try and improve. I know I don't write very large chapters, and I apologize for that. But, if you have any other kind of criticism, review! If you like it, review! If you read it and thought it was all right, but it wasn't something you would wait for, review and tell me what could be better!**

**Also, we get to see some more WarGreymon awesomeness in this chapter, as well as some sweet Gallantmon "I am the force of light and I killz uz."**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon or any of the characters except Kanishkamon/Enigmainmon.**

* * *

***Chapter Four***

Enigmainmon searched around, his sensors depicting a similar signature to that of the bearer of orange near the forest. His sensor could only pick up a 1:1000 similarity rate, to expand those perimeters, he needed to run a scout. He hovered over a forest and zoomed in on a young human male who was standing in the sunlight. "Running Genetic Signature... Perfect Match. Moving in to capture target." he said in his cybernetic voice, reporting to the station.

"Taichi, I think I see something!" said Sora, pointing at the massive Mega coming down to them. "You have got to be kidding me.. unggh.." Tai said, collapsing on his knees. "We haven't even gotten to the place where we were going to have our picnic."

"You never change..." Sora said, sighing. They watched as the massive creature that bore an uncanny resemblance to WarGreymon descended to the ground before them.

"I am here for the Bearer of Orange. You, the bearer of pink," Enigmainmon said, pointing to Sora. "Should leave now. If necessary, I will terminate you in the process. Bearer of Orange, come with me, or do we fight?"

Agumon ran up to the metallic warrior, and looked over his shoulder at Tai. "We fight! I will not let you do anything to hurt Tai. Why do you need him? Maybe we can just talk about this instead?"

"I will not listen to the demands of a rookie! Especiallly one like you! We shall fight, and I suggest you say goodbye to your precious data, you will be an egg soon enough. Reverse-Hurricane Spiral!" said Enigmainmon, releasing a massive counter-clockwise spiral mixed in with pellets of water for added effect.

"AGUMON!" yelled Taichi, dashing in from the side, saving his dinosaur friend from sure reversion. Tai's chest began to glow orange, and Agumon took a fighting stance. "Agumon **WARP DIGIVOVLE TOOO............................"**

"Now I know for sure I have the right target. Oh, and a stronger enemy as well." Said Enigmainmon, pointing one metallic claw at Agumon's digivolution, which was already under way.

"WarGreymon!" yelled the massive beast, lifting his claws. "Are you sure you want to fight? My offer still stands to talk about this." it said. "NEVER! We shall fight to the death!" came the reply.

"So be it, it was your choice. Dragon's Claw!" yelled WarGreymon, slinging a massive, fiery claw towards his new opponent. "Not so fast, Nova Claw!" said the Enigmainmon, using a variation of the very same attack. The two collided, creating a massive explosion, sending them back a few meters.

Enigmainmon pushed up on his knee, lifting himself back on both feet. "Maybe you are my nemesis, my ultimate opponent!" he said, slinging his claws out. He charged at WarGreymon who was just getting up himself. The Enigmainmon jumped in the air and slung a claw downwards towards WarGreymon.

"You remind me of BlackWarGreymon." said WarGreymon as he blocked the strike from above. The mega digimon slung his claw backwards, flinging the Enigmainmon across the grass. "All I can say is, hardly."

"What did you say! Reverse-Hurricane Spiral!" said Enigmainmon, launching another energy draining attack. "Brave Deflection!" yelled WarGreymon, blocking the attack with his shield. "I believe we've had just about enough of you, Terra Force!"

"Aghh... Oh mighty master of the dragons, give me your speed and strength, give me your knowledge and skills. Dragon's Shield! Triangular reflection, x3 Terra Force!" said Enigmainmon, beginning to yell near the end of his sentence. The attack bounced off his shield and then bounced two more times until it formed a triangle. All three angles merged together to create an attack three times the strength of the previous one. The new and improved Terra Force shot forward at WarGreymon.

The mega held out one claw, absorbing the attack. "Thank you." he said. Enigmainmon's jaw dropped for a few seconds before he regained his composure. "Terra Force x4!" yelled WarGreymon.

"Ugh! Dragon's Shield!" yelled the target, only to have his shield completely obliterated. "Great Tornado!" said WarGreymon, hoping to end the fight there. He span around at super-sonic speeds and shot forward. Enigmainmon dodged the attack and sent a beacon of red light into the air.

"Alright, so what, you're fast. Dragon's Claw!" WarGreymon said, taking advantage of the fact that Enigmainmon had not even gotten up yet. The attack hit full force, prying a plate off the massive digimon's armor. "One last chance to talk about this!" yelled WarGreymon, powering up his claws.

"Draconian Fire!" came out a voice, knocking WarGreymon on his side. "Agh! It's you!" said the mega, pointing a claw at the newly arrived Dracodramon. "But, you're only an ultimate. Why do you futilely challenge me?" said WarGreymon, until he remembered the massive mega he had just fought.

"Biyomon, digivolve!" yelled Sora. "Right! Biyomon **DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......... **Birdramon!" said the phoenix-digimon. "Meteor Wing!" it screamed, launching it's attack towards the knight. "Absorption!" yelled Dracodramon, opening a portal and taking in the energy of the attack. "Reflection!" it finished, sending the attack back. "Birdramon, are you okay?" said Sora as the phoenix collapsed from her own attack. "I'm, just.. fine." Suddenly, Sora's chest began to glow pink. "Birdramon **CREST DIGIVOLVE TOOOO......... **Garudamon!"

"Wing Blade!" yelled the giant bird, launching it's fiery attack. "Absorption!" yelled Dracodramon, absorbing all the energy of the attack..

Suddenly, Dracodramon began to glow.. "Dracodramon **MEGA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO..........** ScytheDracodramon!" yelled the knight. It's arms now had large metallic scythe blades coming out of their shoulder pads, and his head helmet had a large horn.

"You are useless to your.. friend. Scythe Blade!" it yelled, firing a blade off at Garudamon. The massive bird de-digivolved to it's in-training form and fell asleep.

The two humans looked over, and saw that WarGreymon and Enigmainmon had gotten into a physical fight again. Suddenly, WarGreymon blocked one of the attacks and sent his opponent flying the other direction.

"Fiery Blades!" yelled ScytheDracodramon, launching his strongest attack at WarGreymon. "Aggh!" came the response as the attack shattered one of WarGreymon's armor plates.

"Nightmare!" came the voice of Enigmainmon, surrounding WarGreymon in a world of darkness. "Aaaaaaggh! NO!" it yelled, breaking the purple-colored nightmare and returning to reality. "I'm sorry, forgive me." said WarGreymon as his claws powered up for his ultimate attack. "Dramon Destroyer! Hiyaa!" yelled the massive mega, slamming into Enigmainmon.

Enigmainmon's outer armor shattered and it de-digivolved to its rookie form. "Master, I apologize." came the voice of Kanishkamon as he watched WarGreymon and ScytheDracodramon fight with their claws.

"You did well. You severely weakened the enemy as a rookie to being a mega. You may return with a good standing once you have recovered." came the voice of his raspy, draconian master. Despite him being hard and bossy, Kanishkamon's master was really nice sometimes. That is why he continued to work for him, not because he had to. The rookie layed on the grass, he would have to recover his power in order to teleport back to headquarters.

ScytheDracodramon threw WarGreymon to the ground. "I guess this is the end for you." came the voice of the powerful knight. "Fiery Blades!" came his voice as he fired off his finisher attack.

"Just Blockade!" came a voice as a Royal Knight suddenly flew in front of the attack, deflecting it with his shield. WarGreymon collapsed anyway, he couldn't continue, he was too tired. He had to focus all his energy on recovering and holding his form in case another attack came.

"Why do you protect him? This is the official business of the Order of Dragons. Leave you Royal Knight!" said ScytheDracodramon. "Never!" came the voice of the royal knight. There was a duality in the voice of the knight, as if he was the product of a DNA-Digivolution. But he was too strong for that, he was a true mega. Even stronger. ScytheDracodramon was confused, but he powered up his attack anyway. "Fine! Fiery Blades!"

"Lightning Joust!" came the voice of Gallantmon, and the two attacks collided with an amazing force. The shockwave sent them both back a far distance. But, since they could both fly, they were right next to each other soon enough. "Royal Saber!" said Gallantmon, drawing his rapier.

"I see, you are a sword fighter as well. Dragon Blade!" yelled ScytheDracodramon, drawing a large katana-like sword.

The two knights fought, each attack canceling out the other, until ScytheDracodramon gained the upper edge. He slammed his sword into the Royal Knight's armor, throwing him against a rock. "Ugh.. Shield..." said the royal knight, the triangles on his sword lighting up.

"OF THE JUST!" Gallantmon finished, the massive energy blast firing outwards at his opponent before ScytheDracodramon could even fly towards the shield.

"Hah. Absorption!" yelled ScytheDracodramon, opening a portal and absorbing all the energy of the attack.. "Aaagh! Too.. much.. power! Need to exert it!" "ScytheDracodramon **MODE CHANGE TOO.. **Purity Mode." came his voice. "Much better."

"Takato..." came the voice of Guilmon from within the boy's data sphere. "His power level just increased four times... we're no where near as strong as him now!" finished the small red dinosaur. "What! Fine then, we just have to try harder. Lightning Joust, boy!"

The attack shot forward at light speed, slamming into the new mode of ScytheDracodramon. Sure, it hurt a little, but he wasn't too badly damaged. "Pure Blast!" came his voice. The massive attack shot forward, completely obliterating knight's shield and knocking him down onto the ground. He was half-collapsed, supporting his upper body on his knee. "Oh my, look at you. Prepare to die anyway, I don't care." came ScytheDracodramon's voice, powering up his entire body for his ultimate attack.

"Is this the end?" came the voice of Guilmon, once again. "I think so... boy." replied Takato, scared out of his mind.

"Say your prayers! Omega Desctruction!" yelled the knight, his entire body lighting up.

"You're not dead if I can help it! Dramon Destroyer!" came the voice of a weakened WarGreymon. He jumped and slammed into the draconian knight with his claw. The knight's body was shaken back, and the attack steered off course into a group of trees. The entire side of the forest was completely obliterated, turning into a scarred plain.

"Ouch.." said Gallantmon as he flew upwards, wincing at what would've happened to him. "Lightning Joust!" he said, and was quickly supported by WarGreymon. "Dramon Destroyer!"

"Aagh!" yelled the draconian soldier, his outer armor being shattered by the energy blade. Suddenly he felt all his dragon instincts go blank as he felt the piercing of the claws of WarGreymon.

"I'm finishing you, I've fought you enough already!" yelled WarGreymon. "Terra Force!" he said, the energy destroying all of ScytheDracodramon's data and sending it off to Primary Village to be reborn as a digi-egg.

Both megas turned their attention to the rookie laying on the grass. "Lightning Joust!" came the voice of Gallantmon as he prepared to eliminate the dragon.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't stick around. Dimensional Warp!" said Kanishkamon as he teleported away.

"He's... gone." said WarGreymon, confused.

"BioSeparation!" said Gallantmon. "De-Digivolution!" replied WarGreymon.

"Sora, it's over, it's save now." said Taichi. As Tai got out of his hiding place under two rocks that had formed a tee-pee like overlap, he gasped in synchronization with Agumon as they looked at Takato and Guilmon. "You're... human!" said Taichi and Sora together. Henry rushed out. "Sorry, Takato, I had to try and fight off those... it's Taichi Kamiya!" he said, gasping near the end.

**What did you think? How will Takato react to meeting his hero? How will Henry make the illogical seem logical? What will happen on the next chapter of, Revelations of the Unseen?!!  
**

**Yes, I know that was corny. Forgive me. Oh, and don't forget to review or you won't find out the answer to those questions!**

**In case you are wondering, yes, WarGreymon will eventually get a new digivolution, obviously, seeing as how the two of them could hardly take on ScytheDracodramon Purity Mode. **


	6. Well, what happened in the digiworld?

**Yes, I shall force you to wait on last chapter's cliffhanger a little longer! Also, everyone thank Shinen no Hikari for writing the review required for me to begin writing the chapter! In this one, we get to see some developments in the digital world. The digital world now resembles the human world a lot more, so be prepared for that.**

**Oh, and for people wondering, I do happen to have a forum for this running, and you can speculate/sign up to have your character there! **

**.net/forum/Revelations_of_the_Unseen/62075/**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon or any of the characters except Kanishkamon/Enigmainmon**

**Also, this is after the prologue but before the previous chapter. It's sort of like a look back.**

* * *

Ah, the Digital World, what a beautiful place. The large dragon sat atop the heated stone that served as watch post from his small house. He remembered when the digital world was all united, and there was no real war. But that was also when everyone was living out in the open, hideously unprotected. He had no nostalgic urge to go back to that time.

The clock was done ticking, he had to fly off. The massive Airdramon took to the skies, flying towards the capital of the Draconian Country.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers of the Bird Country assembled. It was time for the assault. Scores of Pterymon took off towards the enemy's cities, and thousands of Kiwimon, as the ground forces, rushed into battle. Garudamon landed with a thud. All this destruction, all this suffering. It was in vain. Soon they would go back to fighting over who controlled the major focal points of the digital world.

Garudamon had tried to stop this attack, but she couldn't. No, the Birds were to intent on destroying their reptilian counter-parts. The massive creature sighed.

Suddenly, the phoenix-digimon was taken aback by the massive dust storm. A mega was nearby, but whom?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WarGreymon landed on his feet as he descended onto a rock in Bird country. "Ugh.. they probably think I'm dead now. No matter, I shall return to them at a later date." he said, covering a massive wound on one of his unprotected spots. Suddenly he noticed Garudamon behind him, staring off into space, her wings settled at her back. Something was bothering her. WarGreymon jumped from the rock and onto the ground that lay before him, kicking up dust all around. "What is the matter, my friend?" he said, calmly.

Garudamon was relieved**, **it was only WarGreymon. "It's-- nothing. I guess it is just all this warfare. When did we become so much like the humans?" said the bird. She heard the reply, and it didn't help her at all. "I-- I don't know.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have spotted hostiles on the horizon, soldiers, prepare for battle." said the massive Tyrannomon overseeing the north gate of Drake City, the first outpost on the way to the capital. "Pterymon sighted!"

"Nova Blast!" yelled scores of Greymon as massive rains of fire hit the fleets of Pterymon, sending them down to the ground. "Bird Missile!" came their automatic reply, and hundreds of missiles landed, scattering up data everywhere as the Pterymon shot off towards their next target.

"Kiwi Peck!" came the voices of the ground forces, providing a mop up attack, sending off thousands of bits of data. The upper hand was starting to go to the birds until a massive knight jumped off the roof of a nearby building.

"Draconian Fire!" said the knight, a massive burst of flame sending data every which way, reconfiguring thousands of Kiwimon.

Dracodramon rushed off towards his target, the border between the two countries. "Dragon Blade!" he said, calling up his blade, and preparing himself to attack as soon as he spotted the enemy.

"Here we are. Draconian Slash!" he said, firing off his massive attack. If it hit, it would completely destroy any hopes for four squadrons of Kiwimon to move.

"NO!" yelled WarGreymon as he jumped over the border, slamming his claws into the ground in front of the attack. "Fire Wall!" he yelled, creating a massive wall of fire blocking the attack. All of his energy went into it, and he de-digivolved to Koromon. "Fiery Blast!" yelled scores of Airdramon as they spewed fire on the ground, eliminating the data of thousands of digimon.

Airdramon landed on the ground and picked up Koromon. "Emperor of Flame, what have you done this time, my liege?" he said, taking cover among the thousands of others of his species. He dropped the small creature down on the roof of a building and flew off towards the main base. He de-digivolved to his rookie form as he walked into the Dragon HQ.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garudamon sighed at her friend's impulsiveness. He could be so idiotic sometimes, that fire wall was only going to hold Dracodramon and his troops for so long.

Suddenly, massive balls of flame went flying everywhere. The wall had broken. One of the balls of flame hit Garudamon in the chest, and she had to de-digivolve to stay alive. "Oh my, my, birdy, you aren't so strong now, are you?" said Dracodramon, flying down to shoulder height with the phoenix.

"Draconia--" suddenly, the massive dragon felt blankness, and a massive inferno made him fly upwards in the air. "Nova Flame!" he heard a Greymon say from below. "You have betrayed me! You fool! You will now die!" said Dracodramon, recovering from the attack.

Greymon covered his wound with his claw, that fight had been a nasty one, he still remembered it. It was this that was running through his mind as he heard Birdramon's follow-up attack. "Meteor Wing!" yelled the beast.

The massive reptile knew the attack wouldn't do anything, they needed their partners. The crest power and the digi-core power they had stored up was running out. They needed to be able to digivolve to the higher levels again.

Suddenly, one of Dracodramon's attacks hit Greymon, and he fell backwards onto a forest, and looked upwards in surprise. "Tai? Tai, I'm glad you're here.." said Greymon, noticing Birdramon collapse nearby.

Greymon knew he had to warp digivolve, so he de-digivolved to Agumon in order to more easily dodge attacks.

This was going to be a fight. For sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the lateness in getting this chapter up, I have science camp all this week, so I'm not able to write as much as I normally might. I still have time in the evenings though! Anyway, review! I probably won't get the chapter up until after the end of this week, but still, please, please review!**


End file.
